


Hold Me

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [9]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Won't Object, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Llane/Medivh If You Want, Male Friendship, Medivh Gets a Hug, Medivh Is Depressed There's No Way Around It, Medivh Needs a Hug, Protective Llane Wrynn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Medivh breaks down. Llane tries to help.
Relationships: Medivh & Llane Wrynn
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 2





	Hold Me

It was almost midnight, and Llane's thoughts were circling around the mission his friends were to go on the next day: to capture a monster. And even though Llane knew that Anduin and Medivh were perfectly capable of defending themselves, the fact that he was sending them out to face something entirely unknown didn't sit well with him at all. He knew he couldn't live with the burden of any of his friends getting hurt or possibly even dying.

Turning at a corner, he had to realize that he'd ended up in a rarely used part of the palace. Looking around, Llane guessed he was somewhere in the Eastern Wing, and nothing else was here than a row of out-of-use, dusty rooms and huge windows with wide, comfy-looking windowsills. He could definitely see people occasionally coming up here to hide for a few hours and read a few chapters from a good book on these windowsills.

As he continued walking, soon he saw that even at this late hour, a small shadow was moving in one of the windows. Getting closer, Llane spotted a raven of all things, its pure black feathers gleaming slightly in the moonlight pouring inside.

"Hello, Medivh" Llane greeted the bird, a smile tugging at his lips.

The raven blinked at him, its eyes far too intelligent even for its species. It had no other trait that would've set it apart from the other birds, still, Llane, and Anduin too, could recognize Medivh in raven form.

A split second later, the mage was sitting on the windowsill in his human form, dangling his bare feet idly; Llane found both this and the fact that those feet didn't touch the ground at all utterly cute; Medivh was always small compared to him and Anduin. However, it made Llane a bit worried that Medivh didn't want to look at him, he was just staring at the ground, head hung, his shoulders slumped, and he seemed sad and miserable altogether.

"Hey... are you okay? Something's wrong?" Llane asked, instinctively stepping closer and tentatively touching the other's arm.

Medivh just shrugged, but Llane heard his breath hitching and even saw his shoulders shaking a bit. He didn't even think just hugged Medivh tight, and the sheer desperation of the mage holding on to him made Llane's heart squeeze painfully. He'd felt a shadow of it, back there in the throne room, but at that time, Medivh was in much better control of his emotions, probably because they were being watched by Anduin, the mage kid Khadgar and even Llane's wife Taria; not to mention the guards and other servants. Now, however, Medivh didn't even try to hide how he actually felt, he buried his face into Llane's shoulder, and soon the king felt his tunic soaked in the Guardian's tears.

"Shhhh... It's okay, I've got you... Shhhhh..." Llane muttered, stroking Medivh's long, silky hair, sometimes running his fingers through it, trying to soothe him, but to no avail.

Medivh just sobbed into his friend's shoulder increasingly desperately and completely unable to stop. He felt very much like crying earlier, when Llane hugged him when he, Anduin and Khadgar arrived, and he very much wanted to give in to it, but there was simply no way, with all the people around. So with all the willpower he could muster, he behaved as was expected of him, hiding how terrible he actually felt and how much he wanted – _needed_ – Llane to hug him again. And now, when it happened and he was in Llane's arms, he just couldn't pretend anymore that everything was fine. Nothing was fine, hadn't been for a very long time by now.

"Medivh, please... Try to calm down at least a little and tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt? Can I help? What do you need to feel better?" Llane asked, the confusion and worry clear in his voice.

If he could've, Medivh would've laughed, but it would've been a bitter, desperate laugh without a drop of joy. But since he was already crying, he could only whimper as Llane hugged him even tighter, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. Yes, he was hurt, he was tired, afraid and so very lonely. Something was wrong with both his memory and his magic, and he had no idea why; but he just couldn't tell that to Llane. His friends were counting on him, on his power to protect them. He couldn't let them down. So he just held on to his friend even more desperately, his fingers going white as he was clutching his tunic in a death-grip.

Llane felt terrible and completely helpless as he held the sobbing Guardian and tried to comfort him at least a little. He had no idea what hurt Medivh so much, but he hadn't seen him for six years; that was an awful lot of time for awful things to happen, or to develop some severe issues.

"Come, let's get you a nice, hot cup of tea, okay? It'll surely help you to feel better" Llane muttered when after a long time, Medivh finally went limp in his arms, his sobs ceasing to quiet sniffling.

"Still not feeling like talking?" Llane asked with a sigh when they were in the now deserted kitchen, Medivh sitting at a small table and cuddling the cup of tea, and Llane dropping on another chair, facing him. "At least tell me if you're better or not..."

Medivh wanted to answer, he really did, but his throat tightened up and his vision became blurry with fresh tears that ran down on his face when he blinked. That was enough of an answer, though. Llane reached across the table and touched his face, wiping his tears gently in the process.

"I don't know how to help, and it just fucking breaks my heart to see you like this... So please tell me what should I do to help" he asked, on the verge of despair himself as well.

Medivh didn't think Llane could help him; that anyone could help him. Still, at least for a little while, he wanted to feel safe and loved so he choked out as barely more than a whisper:

"Hold me..."

Llane heard it nonetheless, and he did as he was asked without the slightest of hesitation. The sun was already rising on the horizon when they finally retreated so Medivh could have a few hours of sleep before leaving Stormwind to catch a monster. Llane wasn't even willing to consider the possibility of him not coming back.


End file.
